


THE LAST INTERVIEW

by MarCor3



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCor3/pseuds/MarCor3
Summary: Its Pre-great mushroom war apocalypse and this is my version of how it probably was for little Marcy and her Mom...Credit goes to Pen Ward and Cartoon Network! We, the fans love to play with these Adventure Time characters- thanks!





	THE LAST INTERVIEW

Title: THE LAST INTERVIEW'  
Category: Cartoons » Adventure Time with Finn and Jake  
Author: MarCor3  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Family/Tragedy  
Published: 11-20-18, Updated: 11-20-18  
Chapters: 1, Words: 941  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Hello Oooians

This AU is a Pre-Mushroom War scene, in the office building downtown Los Angeles, California. Also, this idea and knowledge came from my Amino Apps and the Enchiridion...

Anyway, so without further ado, here it is : 'The Interview'

A/N Intro:

Hello Oooians?  
Just a bit wee-late for this character writing session and my Adventure Time avatar character has already been showcased last month [July]...  
This AU is a Pre-Mushroom War scene, in the office building downtown Los Angeles, California.  
Anyway, so without further ado, here it is : 'The Interview'

* SS ➖ Samuel Smith

Los Angeles Advertising Agency

* MA ➖ 'Margaret' Abadeer

* LM ➖ Little Marceline

SS:   
"Hello 'Margaret' Abadeer, I'm Samuel Smith - Co-head, from the Photography/Video Department of this agency, it's nice to meet you"...

[Hand-Shake Exchanged]

MA:   
"Hi there, Mr. Smith - its nice to meet you as well"

SS:   
"So Mrs. Abadeer, knowing this is your 3rd and last job interview here - I've went over your portfolio of previous work experience in freelance photography, and I must say these pictures are great"!  
"Tell me, why this agency amongst several others in this City, that you would like to join our team"?!

MA:   
"Ah, that's fair enough - this Agency in particular has the most outstanding reputation in giving their Clients, the best possible picture footage ever"...  
"And not only that, I know that I can contribute great work of photos and videos editing necessary to met the demands of the clients - also too, this agency offers childcare for their employees as well"...

SS:   
[Slowly nods his head]  
"What if you don't get this position, what would you do"?!

MA:   
[Shocked, but remains calm]  
"Well Sir, being a hard-working woman - I'll just have to keep searching for a job position that suits me and still care for my daughter"...

SS:   
[Hums, while nodding his head reading the portfolio]  
"Alright Mrs. Abadeer, everything seems to be in order here - I really don't see no reason of not to hire you for this P/V position. Your work is remarkable and my impression of you is strong. I will be letting you know soon of our decision - thank you for coming and arriving on time, we will call as soon as possible"...

[Sam and Margaret gets up from their seating, shaking hands once again]

MA:   
"Thank you too, Sir - do have a good day"...

[Margaret prepares to leave the interview room - until...  
Outside of the office building, there is a strange disturbance - something oddly wrong is happening in and around the City]

MA: [Margaret's silently whispers]  
"Oh no, I've got to get to Marceline - quickly"

[Panic ensues, everyone is rushing out of the office building - some heading for the elevators, some the emergency staircases!  
What is happening right now, no one knows?!]

Little Marceline:   
"Mom, where are you - Mom"!?

[Little Marceline is running towards the building where she last saw her mother - crying and scared, people are stampeding up and down the City areas looking for loved ones, help, and safety.]

[Little Marceline hears her mother's cries for her child, calling her name - frantic amongst the frightened people everywhere]

MA:   
[Margaret spots her child and runs as fast and quickly as she can to get to her!]  
"Marceline baby - there you are, oh mommy was so so afraid that she wouldn't see you again"!

LM:   
"Mom, I was so scared - where were you, I couldn't find you when I woken up from my nap"?!  
"Mom, this is the dream that I was trying to tell you about and now it's real"!

[Little Marceline is sobbing uncontrollably on her mother's shoulder and neck, while Margaret soothes her precious child from the horrors that plagues among them all!]

[After calming her baby girl down, with her soothing voice, Margaret walked around to find a pen and a piece of paper - she knew what she had to do, for she knew that she and the others will NOT survive this plague, but only her daughter would have a greater chance though! So she hurried to write a note and pinned to her daughter's clothing. Hoping and praying that - ANYONE who survives this, would protect her child and find Hunson, quickly!]

MA:   
"Marceline, sweetie - Mommy needs to go and look for food and supplies okay"? "We'll need to get some items until hopefully your father comes back to get us"...  
"Now I want you to stay right here, while I go inside this store - I need for you to be brave, sweetheart"...  
[She kisses little Marceline on her forehead and enters the abandoned store to get some supplies, only to never return again -]

LM:  
"Mom, mommy, - Mom"!?

"Daddy, Daddy"...

[Little Marceline cries for both of her parents, not knowing what has happened to them...]

"Mom - Daddy"...

[After everyone has scattered about the land, only little Marceline remains waiting by that store building for her Mom to come out of it and possibly see her Father too, only to see a white-haired man with blue shade glasses, a backpack, and a golden crown?!] ...

.

.  
.

▪ /stream/AdventureTimeTheEnchiridion/Adventure

Adventure Time - The Enchiridion & Marcy's Super Secret Scrapbook!

▪ by Martin and Olivia Olson

✴ Publication date 2015-10-06

? Dive deeper into the secrets of Adventure Time with this mysterious mash-up of The Enchiridion (the ancient book for heroes, as featured in several key episodes of the series) and Marceline the Vampire Queen's childhood diary.

✴ Identifier AdventureTimeTheEnchiridion

✴ Identifier-ark ark:/13960/t83j8kh9k

✴ Ocr ABBYY FineReader 11.0

✴ Scanner Internet Archive HTML5 Uploader 1.6.3

/p/ivtniq


End file.
